Isten veled, Trevor!
by NevemTeve
Summary: Neville és Trevor végső búcsút vesznek egymástól.


AN: Bár JKR sosem használta a famulus (vagy familiáris) szót, ebben a történetben mégis szerepel; ne egyszerűen kedvenc állatot értsünk alatta, amilyen például Hedvig, hanem olyan társat, aki szoros lelki kapcsolatban van a gazdájával, mint például Mrs Norris Fritch úrral.

**Isten veled, Trevor!**

Persze esett. Úgy is van rendjén, hogy essen, gondolta Neville; éppen így, nyugodtan, csendesen, türelmesen, mintha sohasem akarna véget érni. Ez a megfelelő időjárás ahhoz, hogy végső búcsút vehessünk valakitől.

Mindazonáltal örült volna, ha a barátai valamelyike vele lett volna, de épp az volt a gond, hogy ő maga küldte el Hermionét az imént – csak remélte, hogy anélkül, hogy még meg is sértette volna... Őszintén belegondolva nem tagadhatta, hogy a lány szavai mennyire meggyőzőek... az volt a gond, hogy itt és most _nem_ vágyott arra, hogy bármiről is meggyőzzék; főleg nem arról, hogy nincs rendjén úgy éreznie, ahogy éppen érez.

És persze még mindig jelen volt az a furcsa feszélyezettség, amit Neville csak Hermione jelenlétében érzett... Eddig ez általában abban fejeződött ki, hogy minden, amit a lány mondott, automatikusan jelentőségteljesebb és igazabb lett a számára; most viszont, mire a beszélgetésük végére értek, már csak az udvariasság tartotta vissza attól, hogy kifakadjon: _Valami komoly baj kell legyen velem, ha minden érzésemet ilyen hosszan kell magyaráznom, hogy megérthesd, és válaszul kifejthessed, hogy miért is nem helyes úgy éreznem!_

Úgy látszik, a sors kegyes volt hozzá, mikor felismerte a közeledő lányt, fellélegzett: Nem Hermione jött vissza; Luna Lovegood sétált felé, egy hatalmas sárga esernyőt tartott a feje fölé, és jöttében mintha könnyedén dudorászott volna.

Mikor odaért Neville-hez, nem fáradt köszönéssel, vagy bármilyen társalgással; egyszerűen a fiú kezébe nyomta az esernyő fogantyúját, és megállt mellette, félig hátat fordítva, a borús tájképet fürkészve; nyilvánvalóan Neville-re hagyta, akar-e beszélgetést kezdeni, vagy beéri a puszta jelenlétével.

– Hermione? – kérdezte Neville egyszerűen, megspórolva kérdés felét.

– Igen.

– Megbántottam?

– Talán.

– Nem akartam... Udvarias akartam lenni, de érzem, hogy nem egészen sikerült... – tanácstalanul megvakarta a fejét.  
– Azt hiszem, nincs is udvarias megfogalmazása annak, hogy 'Kérlek menj el!'

– Nem haragszik rád, csak sajnálja, hogy nem tudott megvigasztalni.

– Talán, mert nincs is szükségem vigasztalásra? Hermione szerint nem szabad 'átengednem magam a gyerekes önsajnálatnak'... De én nem látom be, miért ne lenne szabad... ami azt illeti, azt hiszem, épp most van itt az ideje, hogy átengedjem magam a gyerekes önsajnálatnak.

– Nagyon is igazad van – felelte Luna, minden irónia nélkül. – Olyan gyakran megesik, hogy a barátaink nem tudnak _eléggé_ sajnálni, vagy nem tudnak _jól_ sajnálni minket... Azért, mert nem értik a bánatunk okát, vagy azért, mert megpróbálják elbagatellizálni, vagy...

– Vagy _vigasztalni_ próbálnak, amikor csak _részvétre_ lenne szükségünk – fejezte be Neville.  
– A legrosszabb az volt – tette még hozzá –, hogy _'A barátaidnak szüksége van rád'..._ Kedvem lett volna megkérdezni, hogy pontosan melyik barátomnak van rám szüksége, és miért, és vajon tényleg annyira sürgős ügyben, hogy nem várhat néhány órát, vagy néhány napot... Nem mintha bármi bajom lenne velük, de szerencsésebb lett volna, ha úgy fogalmaz, hogy _'A barátaid szerint nevetséges egy béka miatt sírni!'_

– Érdekes ellentmondás, nem találod? – kérdezte csevegve Luna. – Te még mindig szerelmes vagy Hermionéba, ugyanakkor határozottan érzed, hogy nem is tudnál vele boldogan élni, ha ilyen nehezen értitek meg egymást.

Mivel nem tudta, a két állítás közül melyiket tagadja, Neville inkább csak vállat vont, mintegy beismerően.  
– Szerencsétlen választás volt a részemről, igaz?... Vagy őszintébb lenne azt mondani, hogy nagyon is szerencsés? Hiszen mindenki tudta (talán Ront kivéve), hogy Hermione csak egy fiút vesz észre, így nem volt _kockázat:_ érezhettem szerelmet, anélkül, hogy be kellett volna vallanom neki... – önmagát is meglepte az a könnyedség, ahogy ezt kimondta. Talán már kezd túlesni rajta?  
– Van ennek így értelme?

– Ó nagyon is van – felelte Luna. – _Lehet,_ hogy eljön majd a nap, amikor képes leszel igazi szerelemre is – tette hozzá könnyedén.

Neville arca akaratlanul is megrándult, de nem panaszkodhatott: Ő maga mondta, hogy nem udvariaskodásra vagy megnyugtató hazugságokra van szüksége... ha valaki, hát Luna nem udvariaskodik, és nem is akarja 'megnyugtatni'.

Megértette, hogy ezt a tárgyat kimerítették, hát inkább témát váltott:  
– Ott megy Trevor – mutatott egy szürkésbarna pontra a távolban, ami talán az ő hajdani varangya volt.

– Ismét megszökött? Nem lehet nehéz egy _Invito!-_val visszahozni...

– Nem – sóhajtott Neville –, ez egyszer nem szökött meg: csak elment... Az elmúlt hét évben nem volt olyan nap, amikor ne szökött volna meg; mindig visszakaptam végül, de sosem tudtam, _miért_ szökik meg folyton...

– Nem tudtam, hogy _velem_ van-e a baj, vagy _vele:_ az elmélet szerint a varázsló és a famulusa között olyan szoros érzelmi kapcsolat van, hogy ilyesmi sosem fordulhatna elő. Azt persze tudtam, legalább tíz éve, hogy én nem vagyok igazi varázsló – alig valamivel több, mint egy kvibli...

– Kvibliknek is lehet famulusa – emlékeztette Luna. – Gondolj csak Mrs Norrisra!

– Az is megfordult a fejemben – folytatta Neville –, hogy hátha Trevor nem alkalmas arra, hogy varázslófamulus legyen... De nem ez a helyzet, ellenőriztem: megmutattam egy szakértőnek, a _Mágikus Menazséria_ tulajdonosának. Szerinte Trevorral minden rendben van, még gratulált is, hogy milyen szépen fejlett, egészséges és értelmes példány.

– És neki sem volt valamilyen magyarázata, hogy mégis miért szökik el mindig?

– Volt egy ötlete, ami nagyon is lehetségesnek hangzott: Tudod, hogy egyes békák bőrének az érintése is mérgező (nem a varangyoké persze), de mi van, ha az fordítva is lehetséges? Hátha az én bőröm érintése mérgező Trevor számára? vagy legalábbis undorító vagy kellemetlen?... Azt mondta, előfordul néha az ilyesmi. Van erre egy egyszerű vizsgálat, rögtön el is végeztük...

– És kiderült, hogy nincs semmi ilyen 'fiziológiai ok' – találta ki Luna. – Mert ha lett volna, akkor azon nyomban elengedted volna.

– Hát igen.. persze... Csak ma reggel jöttem rá az igazi okra... Nem vagyok valami gyors felfogású, igaz? Hét évbe telt, hogy megértsem... pedig annyira egyszerű... Nem csodálkoznék, ha _te_ már régen tudnád.

– Igen, tudtam az első alkalommal, amikor három éve először láttam Trevort elszökni tőled... – ismerte el Luna, a szégyenkezés minden jele nélkül. – Nem hitted volna el nekem, éppen azért, mert olyan egyszerű a magyarázat; magadnak kellett rájönnöd...

– Azért szökött el mindig, mert _nem akart velem maradni._ Nincs értelme további _okot_ keresni; Trevor értelmes lény, vannak érzései, van személyisége és öntudata – nincs vele semmi baj, talán még velem sincs semmi baj; egyszerűen csak nem akart velem élni, és nem akart a famulusom lenni. Valószínűleg már az első pillanatban eldöntötte ezt, amikor találkoztunk, és az elmúlt hét évben teljesen feleslegesen gyötörtük egymást... Lehet, hogy talál magának valaki mást, de az is lehet, hogy egy közönséges varangy életére vágyik – ezt már nem fogom megtudni.

– Igazságtalan dolog – sóhajtott Luna –, hogy pont a legelső állatoddal kellett így járnod; van akivel ez egész életében egyszer sem történik meg... Ami azt illeti, a varangyok híresek arról, hogy elég válogatósak, és ráadásul Trevort nem is te magad választottad, hanem a bácsikád: Azért választotta Trevort, mert _őhozzá_ illett volna; Trevor valószínűleg szívesen lett volna a bácsikád famulusa.

– Lehet – vont vállat Neville. – De ha már a magyarázatoknál tartunk, én inkább azt hinném, az volt a baj, hogy én bántam vele rosszul. Nem szándékosan: ne úgy értsd, hogy kínoztam volna, vagy nem gondoztam, vagy éheztettem, vagy nem szerettem... Inkább azt mondanám, hogy _rosszul_ szerettem: túl lelkes voltam, túlságosan akartam szeretni... és túl sokat vártam tőle, mintha azt hittem volna, hogy helyettesítheti... hogy kárpótolhat azért...

– Amiért elvesztetted a szüleid szeretetét? – segítette ki Luna a zavarából.

– Szánalmas, igaz? Trevor érezte, hogy olyasmit várok tőle, amit nem adhat, becsületesebbnek látta meg sem próbálni...

– _Szerintem_ nem szánalmas – állította szilárdan Luna –, és ha szerinted igen, akkor nagyon igazságtalan vagy a hét évvel ezelőtti önmagadhoz! Akkor nem tudhattad, ami most tudsz, nem úgy gondolkoztál, és nem úgy éreztél, ahogy most... És végül is megtanultál valami nagyon fontos dolgot...

– Azt, hogy az érzelmek nem pótolhatók? Hogy egy _béka_ nem helyettesítheti a szüleimet?

– Azt, hogy _semmi_ nem helyettesít semmit mást! Semmi nem fog kárpótolni az elrontott gyerekkorodért, a szüleid elvesztéséért... Sok jó dolog is történt veled, és fog is még, remélem – de az elmúlt tizennyolc év már nem fog megváltozni, és ez a tizennyolc év alakított téged olyanná, amilyen most vagy...

Neville habozott feltegye-e a következő kérdést, de végül erőt vett magán, hiszen maga is tudta, mi lesz a válasz.  
– Ez azt is jelenti... hogy én már sosem leszek _egészen_ normális?

Luna halványan rámosolygott:  
– _Én_ kellene tudjam, hogy mi a normális? – Neville önkéntelenül is visszamosolygott.  
– De – komolyodott el ismét Luna – ezek a sebhelyek – érintette meg gyengéden Neville arcát – sosem fognak teljesen elmúlni, sem pedig azok, amik a _lelkeden_ vannak. Ez a tudás segít neked valamit? – kérdezett még vissza.

– Igen – döntötte el Neville némi habozás után. Ez a bizonyosság valamiért épp fordítva hatott, mint várta volna: nem megijesztette, inkább megerősítette.  
– Igen, arra bátorít, hogy ne szégyelljem meggyászolni Trevort, hogy ne tagadjam, az volt életem legboldogabb perce, hogy jelen lehettem Bellatrix Lestrange halálánál, és egyáltalán, hogy merjek 'nem egészen normális' lenni...

– Ez jól hangzik – mondta Luna, és egy új gondolattal a kastély felé intett:  
– Szeptemberben, amikor újra kinyit a Roxfort, visszajössz?

– Felajánlották, hogy megismételhetem az utolsó évet, hogy letehessem a RAVASZ vizsgáimat... Utána pályázhatnék egy asszisztensi állásra Bimba professzor mellett...

– Szóval nem tervezel visszajönni – mondta Luna egyszerűen, meg sem várva, hogy Neville a mondókája végére jusson.

– Hát, azt hiszem, nem. Túl sokáig volt a halálfalóké a Roxfort: a jelenlétük beszennyezte a falakat és megfertőzte a lelkeket – legalábbis a mi számunka, akik láttuk azelőtt.

– Most, hogy a Carrow testvérek és Piton nincsenek itt többé, megtisztul majd minden, még szebb is lesz mint volt – vigasztalta Luna.

– Vagyis _te_ visszajössz a hetedik évedre?

– Nem, ami azt illeti, valószínűleg nem is leszek az országban.

– Újabb tudományos expedíció? – Neville halványan elmosolyodott, megnyugtató volt arra gondolni, hogy a dolgok visszatérnek a régi kerékvágásba.  
– Remélem sikerül találnotok morzsásszarvú szapirtyót, vagy borzalgó baldavért... Jó tudni, hogy van, ami sosem változik.

– Sajnos nincs, Neville: Apa felszámolja Hírverőt, külföldre költözik, évekre, talán örökre...

– De nincs semmi oka rá – tiltakozott Neville hevesen, hiszen rögtön megértette, miért akar Luna apja önkéntes száműzetésbe vonulni –, senki sem vádolhatja azért, amit tett... Mindenki tudja, hogy milyen kétségbeejtő helyzetben volt, hogy hogyan zsarolták a halálfalók... Jól tudom, hogy mit érezhetett... – Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy elkapja Luna pillantását.  
– Ez most nem egy társalgási fordulat akart lenni, ugye tudod? Én pontosan ugyanúgy éreztem, amikor a karácsonyi szünet előtt elkaptak téged – nem vádolhattam mást, csak magamat: ha én nem rángattalak volna bele ebbe a felelőtlen hősködésbe, akkor nem hurcolnak el a halálfalók...

– Mindhárman együtt voltunk benne, Neville, és nem felelőtlen hősködés volt; legfeljebb utólag érezzük így...

– Tudnunk kellett volna, hogy Dumbledore terve tökéletesen működik, csak éppen mi nem voltunk részei a tervének; vagy ha igen, akkor mi a _probléma_ részei voltunk, nem pedig a _megoldásé._ – Neville érezte, hogy az a könnyedség, amit magára erőltetett, kezd szétfoszlani.  
– Akár figyelmeztethetett is volna, amikor az irodájában jártunk, hogy megszerezzük Griffendél kardját... De nem, mit is beszélek, akkor sajnos épp nem volt ébren, békésen szundikált a keretében... – fakadt ki keserűen.

– Ugye ez volt az a pont, ahol Hermione és te... nem értettétek meg egymást?

– Nem, ennél lett még rosszabb is – mondta Neville, egy kicsit lehiggadva. – Az, amire Hermione szerint gondolnom sem lenne szabad, az az, hogy talán mégis része voltam Dumbledore tervének – jelentéktelenül kis része persze, de mégis része –, csak nem úgy, ahogy gondoltam volna.

– Pitonra gondolok természetesen – kezdte a magyarázatot.  
– Most már tudjuk, hogy amikor átállt Dumbledore oldalára, az olyan volt a számára, mintha a kezébe tette volna az életét: feltételek és kérdések nélkül megtett volna bármit, amit csak Dumbledore kívánt... cserébe Lily Evans életéért.

– Talán csak tudat alatt, de azt remélte, hogy Dumbledore lesz... a tanácsadója... apai barátja... valaki, aki segít neki megtisztulni, új életet kezdeni, vagy nem is tudom, hogyan fogalmazzam...

– A _megváltója_ – segített Luna.

– Igen, talán ez a jó szó – egyezett bele Neville. – Ott és akkor Dumbledore a megváltója lehetett volna, segíthetett volna neki elszakadni a sötét oldaltól; de nem tette, mert nem törődhetett Piton lelkével, amikor a Voldemort elleni háborúval kellett törődnie.

– Ahelyett, hogy engedte volna harcolni Voldemort ellen, _visszaküldte_ a halálfalók közé, hogy az ő kémje legyen ott, bár tudta, hogy az még egy ép lelket is tönkretenne, nem hogy egy olyat, amelyik éppen szabadulni próbál a sötétségből...

– Szóval szerinted Dumbledore feláldozta Pitont a _nagyobb jó_ érdekében – foglalta össze a lány.

– Keressek szebb megfogalmazást? – kérdezte Neville keserűen.  
– Talán még így sem lett volna minden veszve, ha nem következik be a tragédia... Amikor Lily meghalt, Piton lélekben összeomlott; magyarázatot követelt Dumbledore-tól, aki nem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni.

– De még ekkor sem engedte el; még mindig maga mellett tartotta, mert tudta, hogy újra szüksége lesz rá, amikor Voldemort visszatér. _'Egy sötét lélek a világosság szolgálatában'_ – nagyon költőien hangzik, igaz?

– És mégis, érezte, hogy valami viszonzás, valamilyen fizetség jár Pitonnak... Nem, nem a _barátsága_ vagy legalábbis a _bizalma_ – arról már lekésett, és nem is illett volna a feladathoz, amit szánt neki: hogy _még egyszer_ játssza el a kettős ügynök szerepét, hiszen Dumbledore előre látta azt, ami bekövetkezett...

– Az volt a viszonzás – találta ki Luna –, hogy engedte Pitonnak, hogy kínozzon téged? Hogy megalázzon, és összezúzza az önérzetedet?

Ez már a sokadik eset volt, hogy Luna a gondolataiba látott, de még sosem volt érte ilyen hálás: ő maga túlságosan szégyellte volna ezt így kimondani... Persze így is szükségét érezte, hogy csökkenteni igyekezzen a saját jelentőségét:  
– Nem csak engem! Legalább olyan komisz volt Harryhez is... és nyilván sok más eset is volt, amiről nem tudunk... Csak én nem vagyok olyan erős, mint Harry... Azt magamtól is tudtam, hogy nem sokat érek _mint varázsló,_ de Piton arról valahogy arról is meggyőzött, hogy nem vagyok értékes _mint ember..._

Luna nem látszott meglepődni, sem felháborodni.  
– Ha így nézzük, akkor értem, miért gondolod, hogy Dumbledore elárult téged... De mégis van egy fontos dolog, amit elfelejtettél: _Semmi nem helyettesít semmi mást._

– Ez most hogy jön ide? – kérdezte Neville őszinte értetlenséggel.

– Dumbledore _nem_ az apád, vagy a nagyapád, vagy a gyámod; és soha nem is állította, hogy megpróbál az lenni. _Nem_ ígérte meg, hogy törődik veled, hogy gondoskodik rólad, vagy hogy bármit is tesz érted; ezért nem is mondhatod, hogy cserbenhagyott.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy én csaptam be saját magamat? Pusztán azért, mert Dumbledore úgy néz ki, mint valami jóságos nagyapó, feltételeztem, hogy úgy is fog bánni velem... Olyasmit vártam volna tőle, amit sosem ígért, és nem is adhatott – valahogy úgy jártam vele, mint Trevorral...

Luna csak bólintott, azután még megkérdezte:  
– Akarsz beszélni Dumbledore portréjával? Talán segíthetne, hogy jobban megértsd mindezt, és eljuthass a megbocsátáshoz.

Ha az volt Luna célja, hogy Neville-t kirángassa az önsajnálatból, akkor sikerrel járt: a fiú, bár a könnyei még nem apadtak el, nem tudott visszafojtani egy féloldalas vigyort.  
– Legfeljebb, ha abban segíthetne, hogy _kevésbé_ értsem meg mindezt... Nézd, amíg élt, sosem akart beszélni velem, és még így, portréként is megtehetné, hogy üzenjen értem, ha látni akar, tehát kimondhatjuk, hogy nem akar; és én sem tudom, hogy mit mondhatnék neki.

– Akkor, azt hiszem, most válaszolhatok a kérdésedre – váltott témát Luna ismét, de olyan hirtelen, hogy Neville teljesen elvesztette a fonalat.

– Milyen kérdésemre?

– Ezt kérdezted: 'Melyik barátomnak van rám szüksége, mihez, és sürgős-e?'

Ez ugyan csak afféle szónoki kérdés akart lenni, az irónia és a keserűség határán, de Neville azért kíváncsi volt, mi lenne rá Luna válasza.

– Nekem van rád szükségem, kísérőnek néhány hónapos – vagy néhány éves – dél-amerikai úthoz, és ha vállalod, akkor még ma össze kell csomagolnod.

– Vagyis nem tudtad apádat lebeszélni arról, hogy önkéntes száműzetésbe vonuljon – értette meg Neville.

– Nem, és ha tovább győzködném, az olyan lenne, mintha tagadnám, hogy joga van a saját életéhez és a saját érzéseihez. – Ez a gondolat gyanúsan ismerős volt Neville-nek, jobbnak is látta, ha nem erőlteti tovább a dolgot.  
– Én pedig természetesen vele megyek, és ottmaradok, legalább néhány hónapig, míg Apa megtalálja ott a helyét, de lehet, hogy sokkal tovább is... És nagyon jó lenne, ha a barátaim közül valaki elkísérne.

Milyen egyszerűen hangzik ez Luna szájából, gondolta Neville. Hónapokat vagy éveket tölteni külföldön, valahol Dél-Amerikában, talán még Mr Lovegood sem tudja, hogy a kontinens melyik pontján... Ami azt illeti, jutott eszébe, a brazil őserdőben számos olyan ritka növény van, amit Európában még senki sem tudott meghonosítani... Persze nem olyan ez, mintha végleg hátat fordítana Angliának: igenis szándékában áll minden karácsonykor meglátogatni a szüleit, és persze rendszeresen levelet küldeni a barátainak...

– Szívesen mennék – mondta, magát is meglepve a határozottságával –, de biztos, hogy éppen én vagyok a megfelelő személy...?

– Ki más lehetne? – kérdezett vissza Luna –, most, hogy a háborúnak vége, és a barátainknak végre esélye van a normális életre és családi boldogságra, nem lenne helyénvaló, hogy éppen én vegyem el valamelyiküktől ezt az esélyt, azzal, hogy magammal viszem egy világvégi őserdőbe...

A magyarázat rejtett értelme annyira világos volt, hogy Neville nem is érezte szükségét, hogy Luna hangosan kimondja: _Neked viszont az a legjobb esélyed a normális életre, ha eljössz velem egy világvégi őserdőbe._  
– Kell valami előkészület? – kérdezte inkább.

– Nincs ok a kapkodásra, csak holnap reggel indulunk; azt hiszem, a legfontosabb, hogy bemutassalak Apának... Indulhatunk?

– _Egy pillanat még: azt hiszem, találtam egy legyet a levelek alatt: ilyenkor meglapulnak és várják, hogy elálljon az eső... persze nem számítanak rám... Nézd csak, milyen jó helyet találtam itt, a pocsolya szélén: kellemes a talaj, és körülvesz a nedves fű illata... ez az a hely, amire egész életemben vágytam..._

Neville értetlenül megrázta a fejét. Álmodott volna, vagy mi lehetett ez?  
– Furcsa volt... – mondta zavartan –, egy pillanatig varangy voltam; vagy legalábbis beleláttam egy varangy gondolataiba... – néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, azután megértette:  
– Azt hiszem, ez volt Trevor búcsúja: egy pillanatra megnyitotta előttem az elméjét, engedte, hogy átéljem, mit kellett volna éreznem, ha igazán a famulusom lett volna...

Isten veled, Trevor!


End file.
